


Brokuto and Broroo

by xButtons



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Epic Bromance, Gen, Other, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 10:14:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6979183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xButtons/pseuds/xButtons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will brokuto and his bro ever be able to have their well awaited bromeo and broliet moment?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brokuto and Broroo

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, so my friend wanted a random kuroo/bokuto "suggestively" that hinted at their intense platonic hots for each other without actually doing anything at all and this was literally on the top of my head so. Probably will have other random drabbles, but for now just one.

“Bokuto, oh Bokuto, wherefore art thou Bokuto “Kuroo sang at the top of his lungs in the locker room full of his unimpressed teammates, especially his little pudding head of a friend. The locker rooms were on different sides since they were about to play against each other. Unsurprisingly, his Romeo heard him and started yelling something back before he was apparently cut off with a: “HEY!”.

“do you really have to yell, Kuroo?” Kenma shut his locker and sat down on the bench behind him to tie his shoes.

“yes, of course.”

And with that, he felt the eye roll from hell hit him and it was super effective.

 


End file.
